


Today Will Be Better, I Swear!

by poocherd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: 派特森/麥奎格還有他們的狗狗跟松鼠





	1. Chapter 1

1.

狗狗開羅住在紐澤西的派特森市，牠是一隻家犬，全派特森的人類都認識開羅媽媽，在房屋上的寵物飼料廣告，或電視上，有一隻漂亮的純種迷你犬奔跑向罐頭，毛髮柔順，乖巧聽話，叫聲嘹亮，就是開羅那得過寵物選美冠軍的媽媽莉亞，從合法犬舍精心培育出，還擁有血統證書。莉亞從小就是廣告動物演員，被主人照料得宜，每週去寵物沙龍保養，出入都是坐嬰兒車。開羅的出生是個意外。

有次莉亞從片場偷溜出來，遇到街頭長大的流浪米克斯韓索羅，韓自稱牠去過環遊世界，在郵輪底艙出生，是水手忠誠的朋友，可以跟海鷗對話，身上充滿冒險的傷痕，莉亞很快就與韓墜入愛河，等到那部電影殺青，牠們也被迫分開，韓跑得再快，也追不上飛機，只能在機場圍欄外嗚咽。

雖然莉亞聽不到，仍在機艙座位偷偷哭泣著，知道等自己毛色不再鮮豔後，就剩下孕育純種後代的功用，肚子裡這個未出世的小狗對牠非常重要，莉亞已經不是嬌小受愛戴的迷你犬，也過不了跟韓一樣在戶外風吹雨打的日子，這隻小狗是莉亞與韓的寶寶，牠應該要有韓那樣自由的生活，而不是像莉亞，從未在泥濘或雨水裡奔跑，要被迫一直美麗，不斷工作。

莉亞的主人知道後非常生氣，他已經排定好行程要讓莉亞與其他純種狗配種，但事已至此，只好推辭，放棄要讓純種小狗也當廣告明星、或高價賣出的念頭。懷孕非常傷身體，莉亞幾乎沒有再接演出，暫時居住在紐澤西的小鄉村裡修養，等到小狗出生，牠被取名為班。班索羅。

班很明顯不是純種，但因為是莉亞的孩子，仍然能吸引關注與投資，莉亞非常傷心，牠愛班勝過一切，不想要班受到人類控制，終於決定在下著大雨的夜晚叼著班偷跑出去，將眼睛才剛剛睜開的班丟在公車座位底下，親吻班的鼻子，很快地跑開了。

公車一直開，開進轉運站裡，司機讓所有乘客都下車，清掃後座時發現瑟縮著發抖的小狗，他用巨大溫暖的手掌捧起班，把班放進外套做成的棉被裡，拿回去給他的情人看。

兩人徹夜不眠，等待班脫離失溫的危險，司機泡了狗狗奶粉，顫抖地拿著針筒餵給還沒有長牙的班，牠的窩在司機床邊，夜晚也開了保暖燈，只要班嗚嗚叫，公車司機或是擁有南瓜髮色的人就會馬上出現，用手指抱住班，讓牠慢慢入睡。

等到班開始學習走路，牠的名字從班變成了開羅，因為司機最喜歡的電影角色，還有了一個英國鬥牛犬朋友，叫做馬文，總是霸佔著單人沙發的位置，最喜歡跟司機一起去散步。

但是班喜歡在家裡跟南瓜窩在一起（司機總是叫他的愛人是南瓜），南瓜若是發現小狗躺在他腿上睡著了，動作就會放得非常輕，聲音也變得非常溫柔。司機與愛人照顧牠們兩隻狗狗，這就是開羅為什麼住在派特森的原因。

2.

開羅不喜歡被繩子牽著，長大之後總是到處亂跑，趁南瓜午睡的時候用爪子推開大門出去閒晃，再偷偷回來，還沒有被抓到過。牠的毛髮整齊，在陽光底下閃著光亮，任誰見了都會說開羅是好看的狗狗，跑起來跟車子一樣快，四肢伸長時姿態輕盈、肌肉健壯，不會對著路人大聲吠叫，開羅討厭除了司機與南瓜之外的人類，牠的散步道路總是離道路遠遠地，延著雜草叢生的小徑一路跑到郊區，車輛少了，也沒有那麼多粉塵，天氣好的時候開羅會在樹下睡覺，跟附近流浪狗玩耍，牠們看起來都沒有吃飽過，身體都有受傷過，開羅知道自己很幸運，更珍惜能和司機南瓜住在一起的日子，即使馬文都會偷吃牠的食物。

夏天的時候有段時間一直在下雨，開羅在家悶的發慌，牠又不像馬文整天只喜歡睡覺，而且一潮濕，南瓜就得紮起馬尾，頻繁打掃家裡，免得這棟年老貸款還沒繳完的房子內裡發霉，還要擔心司機雨天開車會不會視線不好（自從司機公車在半路拋錨後，南瓜就很想給他辦新手機。），南瓜老愛提心吊膽，想些有的沒的，脾氣也就變差了。

兩隻狗在大掃除的時候被趕來趕去，最後馬文躲到陽臺去打盹，留開羅一個。牠想要去找司機，只要司機在，南瓜就不會生氣了。

開羅跑進雨裡，在每個路口等待，卻找不到派特森市的23號公車，氣溫沒有到冷，但是雨淋久了溫度也慢慢流失，牠快跑著從公園圍籬走小徑穿越，見到大樹底下有一團很小的東西。

原本以為是小鳥屍體，靠近過去發現那個東西毛全部淋濕了，蜷縮著，比開羅尾巴還要小，分不清是老鼠還是什麼的，便嘗試用舌頭去舔舔牠緊閉著的眼皮，才睜開一些，很快又閉上了，叫聲微弱到幾乎聽不見，因為感覺到溫暖，朝開羅的方向蹭過去。

開羅張嘴把小東西咬在嘴裡，牠嘗試跟司機抱著小時候的自己一樣溫柔，奔跑著回家。

南瓜大聲尖叫，還以為開羅咬了死麻雀回來，躲在司機背後看他用紙巾擦乾小東西身上的雨水。

「啊，是一隻受傷的松鼠。」

松鼠！是松鼠！開羅的尾巴都翹起來了，從沒有好好看過那些在樹上躲躲藏藏的敏感小動物，蹲在一旁乖巧等著司機拿出以前的保暖燈，用吹風機最小的風速把松鼠的毛吹乾，而且牠的毛色跟南瓜一樣，都是紅紅的。

開羅跳上沙發，用身體把松鼠圍在中間，天阿，牠好小好小，受傷的腿包裹了紗布，縮在自己懷裡睡覺，尾巴的毛乾了以後澎澎地，好安靜，好柔軟，好可愛。

那天晚上開羅一直陪著松鼠，半夜時不時醒來看看，用舌頭舔舔。牠在松鼠還沒有醒來之前，就已經喜歡上松鼠了。


	2. Chapter 2

Just because an animal is large, it doesn't mean he doesn't want kindness; however big Tigger seems to be, remember that he wants as much kindness as Roo。  
不是説體型大的動物就不嚮往溫情；無論跳跳虎看上去多龐大，請記住他需要的關懷和小袋鼠一樣多。(小熊維尼)

 

/

 

現在麥奎格已經適應晨間總會被派特森吵醒的片刻，因為金屬錶帶碰喀在木櫃的輕微聲響敲醒了意識，遲鈍地想起自己在家裡的床，兩隻狗還有松鼠一早就在客廳跑來跑去，以及即使再怎麼小心翼翼、仍能感覺到派特森親吻他肩夾骨時，唇瓣上乾裂紋路的溫暖觸感，麥奎格不知道自己會說夢話，派特森太過浪漫，喜歡把那些夢話蒐集起來塞進秘密詩集裡，留待意想不到的時刻從心裡掏出贈與。

 

「奇異果，你昨天晚上一直說奇異果。」  
麥奎格把臉埋進派特森張開的上臂與胸膛隙縫，聞他和整個床鋪相融的氣味，用止不住笑意的語氣含糊回應。  
「我是……要提醒你帶午餐……冰箱有奇異果……」

 

最開始同居的那一年中，麥奎格難以習慣和他人共處，厭惡那種淺眠中被吵醒的渾沌頭痛，私領域共用造成的不適應，停用處方籤藥物後，每每睡眠不足，麥奎格就會非常焦躁，以激怒派特森為發洩，或是追求他被派特森的怒氣刺傷後的愧疚。最嚴重的時候伴隨著強迫症，整個半夜守著瓦斯爐就怕沒有關火爆炸，派特森總默默陪伴，在麥奎格不斷重複叨唸居家瓦斯爆炸的危險時用手掌撫摸他的膝蓋，在麥奎格不敵睏倦睡在沙發上時抱他回房間。

 

以前麥奎格獨身住在市郊，也會來回反覆確認門鎖，半夜覺得受不了快要崩潰，卻沒人可以求救，只能期待每周一次的心理回診，才會在工作壓力下產生自殺念頭，閉著眼睛穿越馬路，被２３號公車撞到，那個公車司機沒有手機，請乘客報警，等到救護車來之前都握著麥奎格的手，就好像他知道麥奎格要是再沒人理會就要寂寞致死了，出院後他們開始約會，派特森是個住在派特森市的單身公車司機，養了一條狗，曾經從軍過，身材高大，眼神清澈，笑起來能使麥奎格卸下防備。

 

現在他有派特森了，卻更加對此羞愧，彷彿自己把病症後遺強加諸給派特森，讓對方承受同樣的痛苦。

 

「不要把我接下來要告訴你的事寫進詩裡。」  
「為什麼？」  
「那不是我想讓你看見的樣子。」

 

他以為派特森從未真正發怒，原來不難，只要麥奎格傷害自己，並把自己貶低到卑微，說：為什麼派特森願意跟他這樣的廢物在一起……

 

派特森差點把餐桌砸爛，握緊拳頭到肌肉發顫，似乎有很多話隱藏著，因為害羞說不出口，所以才寫詩，把對麥奎格的愛情用無關緊要的日常替代，對派特森而言，那日車禍遇見了麥奎格是他寫詩的意義，他的生活曾經一直在等待中創造，如今主動去愛人，生活在詩中，為此他無比愛慕著麥奎格，即便是有精神疾病、丟了工作、一無所有的麥奎格。

 

麥奎格以前工作到午夜，已經沒有地鐵班次，在街口叫計程車，沿途會經過城市到郊區的樹林，他凝視著不斷回放閃爍的昏黃街燈，車內昏暗，偶爾有電台音樂，感覺到自身是空虛浮動的個體，在這個城市裡毫無意義，希望能完全融入黑暗中消逝。

 

不知道派特森是否也曾經有過這種感覺，他從沒搭過派特森的公車，是跟公寓完全相反的路線，本來應該永遠不會有交集，或許麥奎格用左手開放性骨折和腦震盪換取他們的緣分，在搬進派特森家之後，仍然害怕派特森不是那個應得的人，害怕親友知道他那麼高的經濟成就，卻因為憂鬱症放棄升職的機會，還跟個同性的公車司機住在一起。

 

每每這麼想的時候，麥奎格便會越發勤奮的打掃家裡，他無視不斷滴落進抹布裡的眼淚，用力擦著磁磚地板，厭棄連思想都市儈的自己，卻怎麼也無法否決深愛著派特森這個事實，就連白天只有麥奎格跟狗狗馬文的時候，都因寂寞分秒不停地想著派特森，想晚上要煮些什麼。

 

派特森下班後帶回一隻幼犬，包在他的藍色司機外套裡，嗷嗷哀叫，麥奎格沒有辦法，如果是他在外頭遇到棄犬，可能會直接就這麼忽略，偏偏遇到容易心軟的派特森，這下他們又要多一個害怕失去的責任。

 

「幹嘛帶牠回來，直接放著等收容所撿就好了啊。」  
「我想到你，就覺得不能不管。」

 

整夜麥奎格戰戰兢兢守著，他要派特森去睡，怕影響隔天上班精神，再為小狗塞更多的舊襪子保暖，隔天清晨帶去給獸醫檢查，渡過危險期後家裡多了一套寵物用具，小狗被取名叫開羅，超級吵，但是睡著蜷在腿上又超級可愛，走到哪跟到哪，頭頂毛黑黑的，張嘴發呆的樣子就像派特森。

 

麥奎格後來用屋外花圃種一些植物消磨時間，他的頭髮沒了髮膠，凌亂垂在前額，睡醒後也懶得打理，穿慣了派特森寬大柔軟的舊衣服，過很久之後才注意到自己已經不再受失眠焦慮與菸癮所困，還有不知何時養成上下班的固定親親，開羅跟牠主人一樣亂撿來的松鼠。

 

麥奎格一早在站牌等去市場的公車，他打哈欠，還帶著兩隻狗，松鼠在家睡覺。有人喊他麥奎格先生，是以前的同事，算不上熟的點頭之交，也許在他們的眼光裡，麥奎格的人生已經失敗了，既不出名，也不有錢，可是麥奎格明白，他在遇到派特森之後才真正地被拯救了。

 

「麥奎格先生，你離職後一切都還好嗎？」  
「嗯，我現在過得很好。謝謝。」


End file.
